Other Side of the Vortex
by WritingFromCabin11
Summary: After the war with Gaea, the demigods are living in peace, but it doesn't last long. Am unknown goddess send the Seven, Thaila and Nico on a journey to other universes. They must travel through and fix the wrong things. When one of the alternative demigods gets stuck with them can they put her back, or will she live with them in our universe? Many A/U, Genderbend and OCs.


Other Side of the Vortex

_**A/N-This is my first story, no flames please **___

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters related to the story. Credit for the plot goes to Goddess of the Multiverses. Every chapter I will have a list of characters that I own that will be featured in that chapter. **_

_**Own Characters- Sage- Goddess of Time and Space.**_

_**Andromeda Jackson- Daughter of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, twin of Percy Jackson.**_

Percy couldn't shake this feeling, like someone was watching him. It gave him the chills and every time he turned around there wasn't anyone there. He wasn't the only one who had it either, the Seven, Nico and Thalia were all feeling it. Waving it off as the Gods being snoopy again, they all went to bed, unknown to them, it would be the last time they woke up in their cabins for a while.

_Percy was sitting at the beach, he didn't know how he got here, and frankly it was scaring him. The water was pitch black, and still, not even a slight breeze disturbing the trees behind him. If he didn't know any better he would say he was in Florida. "You really are Poseidon's son. Florida, is correct my dear nephew." Percy shot up and pulled out Riptide. "Who are you and where am I?" The woman smiled softly as if she was used to the question, "Like I said, Florida." Percy was still on high alert, "Well who are you?" Walking a short distance and sitting down the woman looked at the dark water, "I would have thought your father would have said something by now, then again most people don't know who I am. I am Sage, goddess of time and space." Percy lowered his weapon slightly, "I am your father's twin sister, the only original goddess to not have a myth about her. Quite sad really." She looked at Percy for a few moments, studying his face, "I have come to offer you something, whether you take it or not is completely your choice." Percy was slightly surprised at this, __**completely**__ his choice, that's a first. "Okay, what is it." Sage picked up some sand letting it run though her open fingers, "A chance. To see what it would be like if certain things didn't happen or if someone was different. To fix things, change someone, make them think about the people it would affect, their loved ones. If I offered you this, would you take it?" Percy could tell he didn't have much time to think this through. Who would he see? Who would be different? Did he really want to know? Yes, he did. "Alright, what's the catch?" Sage smiled sweetly at him, "No catch, just make sure you make the right choices, someone's life could depend on it." With that she touched his forehead, and Percy blacked out._

When he woke up, he was in a room with eight other people, everyone else was asleep. "Oh my head." " What happened?" "Where are we?" Annabeth finally looked around, "Percy, it looks like we're at your apartment." He look out the window, "Yeah we are. Wonder why.." "Percy, Andy get up!" a soft voice rang out from another room. Percy got a look of confusion on his face, "Andy?" Two pairs of footsteps pounded down the hall, and everyone got up the follow. "Good morning Mom." A tall girl said as she kissed her mom's cheek, walking around the table to hit a older man on the head lightly, "Morning Pauly" The man, Pauly, chuckled and said good morning. "Morning Mom, morning Paul." A taller boy said walking in, "Percy did you finish your homework last night?" asked Paul. He walked over to the fridge, "Umm yes?" The girl-Andy- let out a loud sigh, "I'll help you at lunch." He gave Andy a lopsided grin, "Thanks sis." He ruffled her hair and she swatted at his hand, "Stop." After a quick breakfast the teenagers went to go get ready for school. The others quickly closed the door and sat in a small circle. "What happened." asked Leo. Percy got a look of understanding on his face, "I think I know." He explained his dream from the previous night. Thalia nodded too, "I had the same one." Jason and Frank nodded too, signaling they had also. "So what now?" asked Piper. "We look for what's wrong, or who is different." Leo gave a happy laugh, "Well that's easy! Percy has a sister! Now lets get out of here." A airy voice drifted from the rafters above, _"Its not that easy my pets, you must fix it." _ Everyone stood up and looked around. "What was that?" asked Frank, _"I am not a __**what**__, but a __**who**__. I would watch what you say little one, we are easily angered in this world." _No one noticed, but a soft yellow light flew out the window right as a knock at the front door sounded through out the apartment.

_**A/N- Hope you guys liked the first chapter **____** I'll try to have the second one by next week or sooner. I have a big science test Wednesday so I won't do much writing for the next few days. If there is anything you guys want to see review and tell me and I'll try my best to put it in. **_

_**Stay Amazing, Melody- Cabin 11**_


End file.
